Body Switching APH Hetalia
by NicoNicoHetalia
Summary: Yeah I can't write titles at all or summaries. Well in this England body swaps... all forget it! Just read the story and tell me what I can do better!. It's my first story ok.


I don't own hetalia at all! If I did it would be much ... weirder. Anyway body switching in here and sorry for OC ness. I can't write titles. By the way I can't write summaries either and my first story. So anything to improve my writing is very helpful right now.

It had been a normal day at the world conference for everyone, discussing world problems, finding solutions to fix them. Well up until France went up to propose an idea for fixing global warming. In a blink of an eye England disapproved France's idea and lounged after him when. France shouted in all his fruity overly dramatic, soap opera love voice

"Oh Iggy, you know the only reason why you disapprove my ideas is because you in denial of your love for me."

That there set England off into a rant and the rest of the soon fell into a boiling pot of chaos. Everyone going after each other from old enemies to people, to they had silly bets and debts over. England and France choked each other while America, Poland, Prussia, Canada, and Sealand took bets on who would win. While Germany tried to get the meeting back in order. Romano came up behind him with shovel. And a large smile.*BANG* Germany had been knocked out by Romano and the meeting spiraled deeper into the chaos it was in. Soon Russia and Prussia had found a way into a fight, just before Belarus came and scared Russia off. By the time the meeting ended everybody had bruises, cuts, tattered clothes and missing files.

~~~~~~ *later that night*

"THey ill all pday all of them.*hiccup* especially the bloopdy frogg." England slurred in his drunken state. Raising a shiny, sparkling wand above his head he began to chant in an unknown language. Eventually the circle on the floor began to glow a subtle purple slight, illuminating the room enough to see some of the books on the shelf. Laughing to himself, England failed to notice that he had smudged the circle changing its ability. Suddenly the room exploded into a white light with a loud crash a bookshelf fell on England causing unconsciousness. England's fairy friends tried to remove the bookshelf off of him but it was too heavy, so they just grabbed a wet wash cloth. Placing it on his head, the hoped it would help him wake up.

~~~~~~~ *bloom transition to America's house. I don't why I used a bloom transition but I did.*

Beep, Beep, Beep wake up you hero! The alarm clock shrieked in the loudest of alarms possible.

"Uggh...I feel horrible, what did I drink last night. No wait how much, did I ... drink?"

Rubbing open his sore eyes, he ran his hand through his Corse hair. Extending his hand out to the side he searched for his jacket and gloves but he didn't find them. He shot right up in bed and tried to look around everywhere yet his suddenly poor eyesight made everything a blur. Snatching up what looked like a pair a glasses he placed them right on. Able to see now he stood up and notice something much different about himself, he felt heavier and shorter. Raising one eye brow up he looked down at his hand and notice his skin seemed to be a bit darker than usual too. Glancing around he noticed the room shouted hero, and I'm totally egotistic about myself. His eyes narrowed, smile turned to a frown and put a finger to his lip. Dashing around to find a mirror, he tore up the room in a frantic search; knocking down the one closet door he turned to see a hanging mirror on the other. Eyes widening he realized he had woken up in the "hero's body" in America. Short dark blond hair, shorter but still toned body and an ahoge sticking up in the middle of his head. A sly smirk slowly became apparent on his face as he laughed in his mind.

"Oh my god!" He shouted as he stared into the mirror, fascinated by his looks. "I hope that comrade has some fun with his "new" body. I know I certainly will."

**Question: Should I continue? Leave your answer in the reviews.**


End file.
